


Avenge Not Yourselves

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s2e01 Ha'i'ole, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avenge Not Yourselves

**Author's Note:**

> with grateful thanks to dogeared for beta

White waits for Jenna in the motel parking lot. It's after midnight by the time she pulls in, and though he waits in the shadows until she kills the engine, he steps out into the feeble glow of the security lights before she gets out of the car. He's not looking to give her a heart attack, and he's not fond of pepper spray. Best for everyone that she know where he stands.

She's preoccupied, juggling a backpack, her laptop, a reusable coffee cup, and she takes a couple of steps toward her room before she sees him and freezes, looking right, lookingleft. He can see that she's nervous, but he doesn't know the cause – if she's sizing up her chance of running, or just can't meet his eye.

"They don't know, do they?" he asks, hands loose by his sides. If she's looking – and she is – she'll see he's unarmed, that he's resting easy.

She smiles briefly, uncertain. "I, uh – don't know what you mean?"

"They ought to know." He's giving her a chance, wants this to be her choice, and he hopes she can see that.

Jenna frowns, shakes her head a little. "Ought to know what?"

"That you're playing Wo Fat," White offers, like it's nothing at all, like it doesn't say she's better at this than she's ever let on.

"I really should go inside, I have – " She steps to move around him, and he steps with her, blocks her path with a small, firm smile.

"It's admirable, what you're doing. Potentially suicidal, but it's something else, that they haven't caught on."

Jenna squares her shoulders, as if she needs the compliment but doesn't know how to take it. "It's really not as though – I don't know why you think . . ."

"Come on." White waits her out. "You think I didn't make calls? You think I didn't do a little asking – "

"A little?" Jenna asks, looking half incredulous, half scared out of her mind.

"A lot," he concedes. "But I've been doing this a while. I know who to ask."

She glances toward the motel office, dimly lit by a television's glare, shifts her feet and flexes her fingers against the handle of her cup. "You can't tell them."

"I can't?"

"Please. This is – we're so close."

"You think they wouldn't help you?"

"I can't risk it," she says, words clipped, forceful. "If this goes wrong, if anyone figures out what I'm doing, we lose Wo Fat, we run the risk of losing civilians, we lose the team, he'll make sure of it, he'll . . ." She cuts herself off, ducks her head and holds her tongue.

"I think you underestimate them," White says gently. "I think you've been burning jet fuel for so long now you can't see when to quit."

Jenna shakes her head but doesn't look up. "It's fine."

"You be the judge." White steps back, palms raised. "I won't say a word."

"Thank you," she whispers.

"But you have to know they'd go at least as far for you as you've gone for them."

She looks up, bottom lip caught between her teeth. Her eyes are bright, but her expression's determined. "They won't have to," she offers. "I'll see to it. I can make sure they're okay."

White nods. He's seen this before, the passion to avenge a wrong, the urge to protect others, all of it running so deep that there's no speaking reason to it. In the past he's done what's needed doing, given space where there's space to give, made himself the obstacle when an obstacle was needed. He'll do it again. "I'll be watching," he says eventually. "You need me, you just call out."

Her expression softens for a second, then firms, and she nods. "Thank you," she murmurs and moves past him, burdened by things that others could carry, and he doesn't leave until she lets herself into her motel room, until she glances in his direction and closes the door.


End file.
